Silver and Gold
by Jlargent
Summary: The night before their final mission two sisters take comfort in each other. First ever Escaflowne Yuri Lemon fic!


**Silver and Gold**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I watched the entire Escaflowne series and I actually checked that there is no lemon yuri fics for this section so of course I decided to do something about that. When I watched episode 17 and saw Naria and Eriya almost kiss despite being sisters I mentally screamed 'So close, so freaking close!' and that led to this. And the moment I thought of this pairing I could only think 'I am so going to get flamed for this. Well that's enough rambling from me. I do not own Escaflowne in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply. Warning: This fic contains lesbian incest so if you are easily offended turn back now. And flames will be ignored._

_Note: Naria has Silver hair and Eriya has golden blonde hair for future reference._

Naria's POV

I pull away from my sister just as we're about to kiss each other, this is not the first time that we teased each other to the point of crossing the line of sisterly bonding but we stop ourselves because we share a love for the man that saved us when we were kittens Lord Folken, sometimes I entertain the notion of sharing him with my sister but I know that she would refuse the idea.

"Hmm…what's wrong sister?" Eriya asks me seeing the slight concern in my eyes.

I shake my head "It's nothing Naria." I replied trying to convince her otherwise.

Eriya easily sees through my lie "You are lying sister. Tell me what's wrong." she asks me in a concerned tone that leaves no room for argument.

"It's that I'm worried about tomorrow's mission." I said and Eriya gives me a comforting hug and lightly kisses me on the forehead.

"I know that there are some risks involved but we're doing this for Lord Folken." she said trying to comfort me.

I sigh "You know that I would do anything for him but I am worried that he's losing focus on his dream." I said remembering the many times he talked about his younger brother Van.

"I know Naria, I know." Eriya said. I look at my sister and could see that she share the same concerns about Lord Folken.

"I wish that Lord Folken…" I trail off knowing that it would be pointless.

"What is it?" Eriya said softly.

I swallowed hesitantly "I wish that Lord Folken could be my first." I spoke softly with a light blush.

Eriya chuckled ruefully "And I too wish that he is to my first. And if we are successful both of our desires will come to pass." she said giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"But until then sister how about a bit of practice?" she said catching me completely by surprise.

(Lemon Alert! If you are offended by two catgirl sisters having lesbian incest sex then either skip this part and have your head examined or hit the previous button and have your head examined. Otherwise read on.)

My eyes widen at her kiss but the shock slowly gives way to lust as my tongue shoots into Eriya's mouth and start fighting hers for dominance, after a few moments we pull away in a stalemate breathing hard.

"Eriya, why?" I whispered to my twin.

"Because I love you as much as Lord Folken." she replied seductively as my resolve starts to weaken "If we're to die tomorrow then I don't want any regrets for what I am about to do." she whispered back and starts to strip her uniform off and I follow suit. Soon the two of us stand before each other naked, I blush at the figure of my twin sister the skintight uniforms tends to flatten our assets but without them and my sister's DD breasts jiggle slightly as she stalks towards me even though she's my twin sister I'm a cup size smaller than her and the spots on my fur are bigger than hers but her eyes are filled with lust and compassion.

Eriya gently pushes me down onto the floor and starts licking me gently, I purr in contentment as pleasure washes over me I start to moan when her tongue pushes in deeper into my core, I raise my hips slightly in response to her ministrations. I practically scream as her tongue lightly brushes against my clit.

"Sister, don't stop. Please don't stop!" I moan loudly as I reach closer and closer to release, all of a sudden I feel something enter my anus and quickly realize that it was my sister's fingers. And for a moment my mind goes blank from the sheer pleasure at the fact my twin sister is currently pumping two fingers in and out of my asshole while licking my core.

"Eriya!" I scream as my juices erupt from my pussy and my sister happily laps up my essence, I shudder in the afterglow and raise my head to see my sister lapping away at me as her tail twitches in anticipation she leans back away from me and starts massaging her own breasts then one hand drifts towards her own pussy when I stop it and clasp it in mine as I kiss her tasting myself on her lips and tongue. After a few moments I pull away from her leaving a string of saliva mixed with my cum, I lick my lips in seduction "I wonder if you taste as good as I do sister." I spoke as it was my turn to make my sister cum.

"Hmm…sounds interesting Nariya." Eriya purrs as she lays back and I crawl towards her taking in the scent of her arousal that is so similar to mine, I can clearly see my sister's pussy wetness as I crawl closer and closer to her until at last I reach her face, I gently cup her face and caress her cheek before kissing her fully on the lips soon I pull away from her lips as my hands drift down and cup her breasts. I start to trail my kisses downward while I massage her luscious breasts feeling the soft but yet firm feeling as my fingers sink into them.

"OH!" Eriya moans softly as my lips start to suck and lick her nipples while my hands start to move further down and gently brush her nether lips making her gasp in shock and shiver slightly as I lightly tease the outside of her pussy and I slowly move my fingers into her and withdraw them in an agonizingly slow pace. I could hear her panting and moaning at my skilled fingers, I pull my fingers out of her now dripping pussy making Eriya moan in frustration and I lick her juices from them.

I sigh slightly "You do taste like me Eriya. It's not all that surprising really since you are my sister." I said to her and proceed to lick her core again making her shudder in pleasure. I then abandon my duties of licking her earning a moan of protest but then moans louder as I place my pussy against hers and slowly grind mine against it and start to pick up speed n sending sparks of electricity coursing through us. Soon the two of us moan in sync with each other as our orgasms start to reach it's peak.

"Nariya! Please, I'm so close." Eriya moaned loudly while frantically bucking her hips against mine.

"Me too Eriya!" I moan in response as my approaching orgasm threatens to knock me in to sweet unconsciousness until at last we could not contain it anymore. With a dual scream of orgasmic pleasure we cum together and my vision turns white and then fades into darkness as the post orgasm drains me of my energy and I fall backwards welcoming sweet oblivion.

(End Lemon.)

I slowly open my eyes to see the familiar golden blonde hair of my sister as she nuzzles next to me _I promise you sister that everything will turn out alright. _I mentally vowed to her as I embrace her closer to me and letting sleep overtake us.

_The End._

_Me: Well it's back to work on my current projects so until next time Read & Review!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
